


Hope on Fire

by quenchmysoul



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenchmysoul/pseuds/quenchmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin knows Ryan's body like the back of his hand ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** dirty talk, handjobs, fingering, comeplay, barebacking
> 
> Written in summer 2011. Posting for archiving purposes.

It is their last night on the road of a particularly grueling trip. They had a good run, but honestly, Ryan was just looking forward to going home. He thinks everyone was exhausted, which was probably why he did not feel so bad when he feigned a headache and took off to his and Kevin's room.

He curls up on his side, after pulling back the sheets, and lets his already drooping eyes flutter shut. 

It is silent for a few minutes or so, until he hears the door to their hotel room creaking open. Ryan doesn't move, just waits until he feels Kevin behind him. His body heat warming him, his weight as he leans against the bed. Kevin doesn't touch him, but Ryan can feel as his body responds to Kevin's presence. 

Kevin puts his arms on the bed then, framing Ryan's face. It's a position that exudes power, and Ryan feels his breath catch when Kevin leans and whispers against his ear.

"You awake?"

Ryan thinks it was always meant to start like this. Even when they first started doing this. And, in this moment, it feels like a throwback to the first time. The first time Kevin leaned over his form, and whispered against his ear. Breath warm, voice husky, heat, and muscle curling around Ryan like ribbons. Kevin's voice like sun-warmed honey spilling from a jar. Ryan remembers how Kevin talked him awake then. A brush of fingers against the nape of his neck, tickling the tiny hairs. A soft exhalation of air against his ear that made him shiver, before he finally spoke the two words he'd just uttered.

He exhales slowly, and nods. A slight, perfunctory tilt of his head, but it's enough. Kevin leans in closer then. And, damn, there's the heat. The heat sending a jolt through Ryan's system that runs straight from his head to his groin. He doesn't bother to disguise the little groan that escapes his lips. 

Kevin curls his body against Ryan, presses his chest against Ryan's back, and Ryan hears as Kevin inhales. 

Ryan feels as Kevin curls a hand around his waist, the other playing with the ends of his hair. Kevin presses the tip of his nose to Ryan's nape, inhales deeply, before his lips press a soft kiss to Ryan's neck. Ryan shudders at the initial contact, and feels as his body responds to Kevin's touch. He's gone even before he feels Kevin's teeth nip at his earlobe.

Kevin's hand works its way under his shirt , his palm pressed against Ryan's taut stomach muscles. His hands are warm, and large. Ryan would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he finds himself watching Kevin in the locker room as he tapes up his equipment.

Now Kevin slides his hand higher, lets his slightly rough and calloused fingers run over Ryan's chest, touching, teasing his body awake. It doesn't take long for Ryan's body to respond, and he can feel as Kevin's lips curl in a smirk. 

_Smug bastard_ , Ryan thinks, even as he feels his cock twitch and go half-hard. Kevin alternates between nips at Ryan's ear and light, chaste kisses. A stroke of his palm against Ryan's chest, a nip here, a kiss there, and Ryan's undone; soft and pliable in Kevin's hand. 

Ryan reaches a hand down and struggles with the zipper and the button on his jeans. He hears the sharp intake of breath Kevin makes at his action. Ryan feels as Kevin works at his own jeans, hears the hiss of his zipper as it slides down, and all he can really think about is how badly he wants Kevin to bury himself inside him. He squirms against Kevin, and hears as he hisses when Ryan's backside rubs against Kevin's hardening cock. 

Kevin runs a hand down Ryan's clothed backside, before his hand finally curls around his cock. Ryan jumps slightly at the contact, and brings his hand up to his mouth, and bites down on the knuckles as Kevin does something absolutely maddening with his fist. Something that leaves Ryan grappling for something to hold on to. Kevin chuckles, his breath tickling Ryan's ear. 

"You're always so eager for me to touch you, Ry." He licks the shell of his ear, and hisses slightly when Ryan rubs himself shamelessly against him. "You look so hot like this, Ry. I could never get tired of seeing you like this. Powerless, vulnerable. It's even hotter because I'm the only one who knows you like this. Seeing the face you make when I'm making you come … that's an image that's forever imbedded in my memory." Kevin nips at the fleshy spots on Ryan's neck, runs his hand down Ryan's flesh, and laughs as Ryan whimpers. 

"Please," Ryan whispers, arching his hips, desperate to create more friction between Kevin's fist and his dick. 

"Mm … that's it, Ry," Kevin urges, moving his hand faster, "don't fight it." He bites at Ryan's neck, and ear, before Ryan feels Kevin pressing his chin against the curve where neck meets shoulder, and Ryan knows this gesture of Kevin's so well. He knows Kevin only does this when he knows Ryan is close. Kevin likes to watch. Likes to watch as he makes Ryan come undone. 

Ryan grips Kevin's thigh as he feels the pressure coil in his belly tighter and tighter, until he feels it like a damn bursting. 

Kevin curls his free hand in Ryan's dark hair. Ryan can almost see Kevin's blue eyes roving over his body as he makes him come. The image, in and of itself, is enough to make Ryan lose all train of coherent thought. His body finally surrendering to Kevin's whispered instructions. "Oh, shit, Ry. That's it, Ry. Come for me."

Kevin's hand fisted in Ryan's hair, his voice husky as he whispers dirty words, words of adoration and promises he will give him anything he wants if he comes, is enough. 

"Kev -" Ryan chokes out when he tips over the precipice.

Kevin catches most of Ryan's come in his hand, but Ryan feels as a little of it trickles down his length, and he lets out his breath in a whoosh. He lets Kevin push him forward against the sheets, presses his forehead to the pillows, and fists his hands in the sheets. 

He's got his knee between his thighs, urging them apart, and Ryan feels Kevin's cock brush against him. He groans, the sounds muffled by the pillow. He arches his back at the first intrusion of Kevin's come-slicked fingers. Kevin moves swiftly, scissoring him open.

"That a boy, Ry," Kevin whispers, his fingers pressing against Ryan's prostate. "You look so hot like this. I love watching as I get you ready for me."

Ryan whimpers, and bites on his bottom lip. "Fuck, Kev."

"How badly do you want it, Ry?" 

"Oh god," Ryan gasps out as Kevin's fingers brush his prostate again. 

"Actually, Ry, my name's Kevin, but if you insist on calling me God, I won't stop you."

"Fuck you," Ryan mutters. 

"I intend to," Kevin promises, as he withdraws his fingers. "I think you're ready for me now."

Ryan has no time to protest before he feels Kevin sliding in, and he's kneeling on the bed, toes curling, inhaling deeply; not trusting himself to exhale. 

Kevin breathes deeply, in and out, his exhalation of breath tickling Ryan's skin. He just stays there, inside him, letting Ryan get accustomed to his girth, before he shifts his position.

Ryan feels Kevin's hands as they grip tightly at his hips, before he thrusts. Ryan grits his teeth as he uses all his strength to push back against him. Kevin never pulls all the way out, but Ryan still feels full, so full he can barely stand it. He bucks his hips, and moans against his arm, as Kevin wraps a hand around Ryan's neglected cock. 

That's what does it, Ryan thinks, as he feels the tension spiralling tighter and tighter, his arms beginning to shake. The only consolation is that he can feel as Kevin starts to lose control, as Kevin curls an arm around Ryan's waist, holding him tight against him. Ryan bites his bottom lip as he imagines the look Kevin has on his face at that exact moment. It causes him to see stars, lights exploding like a supernova behind his closed eyelids. 

"Ry," Kevin whispers against his ear. His voice gravelly. 

Ryan moves his hand along with Kevin's along his shaft, feels as Kevin thrusts into him, over and over again. He comes then, the stars finally bursting in a haze of shapes and colours. 

Kevin comes soon after, shooting his load inside him, his mouth against Ryan's ear, teeth scraping skin. And, as he slowly withdraws, Ryan can feel his warmth as it oozes from his hole. They hardly ever use a rubber, knowing it's pretty safe. Ryan always uses one with Andrea, telling her it's too soon to try for another child. Kevin does the same with Katie. They both know it's fucked up, but neither can bring themselves to talk about it. 

Ryan finally moves, flopping onto his back, watching as Kevin collapses next to him. He doesn't even protest when Kevin grasps his hand, knowing it is pointless. Kevin knows him and his body like the back of his hand. 

And, really, Ryan thinks, as exhaustion finally gets the best of him, he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
